School Play
by Hiei-lover
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh cast trys out for a play. Who's going to get what part? parings SexSeto MXJ YXT TxI couples might change through out the story. Please R
1. signing up 4 the play!

Me: I don't really know where I get these weird ideas but I just think of them.  
  
Shiro: Whatever.  
  
Me: You know what Shiro I don't even know why I'm stuck with you.  
  
Shiro: You're just lucky I guess.  
  
Me: Umm.Shiro?  
  
Shiro: What?  
  
Me; I just want to know. Are you a guy or a girl?  
  
Shiro: O__o; YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: No. ..-___-....  
  
Shiro: I'm a  
  
Me: Any ways I don't own YGO! So please don't sue.  
  
Shiro: I thought you wanted to know if I was a guy or girl?  
  
Me: I do but I don't want to look like an idiot when you tell me. ^__^  
  
Shiro: Oookkkk? O__o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the classroom everyone was talking and boy was it hectic!  
  
Teache: Ok class settle down!  
  
Everyone becomes quiet  
  
Teacher: Ok. Um our school is holding a school play. If anyone wants to join meet me after class or when ever before 5:00 today.  
  
Bell: RING!!!!! RING!!!!!!  
  
Teacher: Ok everyone! Have a great weekend!  
  
Joey: I wonder what kind of play it is.  
  
Joey walks up to the teacher  
  
Joey: Um. I would like to try out for the play.  
  
Teacher: Great Joey! The play is going to be about a prince and a princess that are madly in love but their parants forbid them to see each other.  
  
Jeoy: So you mean it's like Romeo and Juliet?  
  
Teacher: Almost but not quite. But it is romantic.  
  
Joey: Ok. Where do I have to go to try out?  
  
Teacher: Oh. Go to the gym after school on Monday and there you will try out for different parts.  
  
Joey: Ok.  
  
Serenity walks into the classroom  
  
Serenity: Um. I would like to try out for the play.  
  
Teacher: Oh good! Ok go to the gym after school on Monday and you will try out for different parts.  
  
Serenity: Ok. Bye! Have a nice weekend!  
  
Teacher: You to!  
  
Seto walks into the classroom  
  
Seto: Hey. I guess I'll try for the play. I don't have anything else to do.  
  
Teacher: Oh good. Um. Meet in the gym after school on Monday and you will try out for different parts.  
  
One by one Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Isis went into the classroom and ask the teacher to be in the play. The teacher told the students the same thing.  
  
Everyone went home and waited for Monday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Oh. Ok now I know!  
  
Shiro: You are such an idiot!  
  
Me: I know! You don't have to remind me!  
  
Shiro: Whatever.  
  
Me: I know it was short but I'm saving the good stuff for later! Bye! Shrio say bye.  
  
Shiro: Bye. 


	2. Meeting! 1 & Getting the part!

Me: THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL COOKIES, BARNEY, AND FUNNY BUNNY HAS STARTED!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: 0_o;  
  
Dragon: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Oh no! They had sugar!  
  
Me: True. But do you have a problem with that?  
  
Hiei: No, but why did....  
  
Me: But do you have a problem with that?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Me: Good. Now I don't own YGO so yah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It Monday! Yeah! [DP stands for Director of the Play]  
  
In the gym  
  
DP: Where is everyone?  
  
Everyone enters the gym  
  
Everyone: What are you doing here? What am I doing here? I'm trying out for the play! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
DP: Ok as you all know it is soon going to be Christmas. So we are going to change it to the day of Jesus birth. Is anyone not interested?  
  
Seto: Well there went 5 min. of my life. I'm leaving.  
  
Serenity: No please stay Seto.  
  
Joey: Serenity let him go. He doesn't belong here anyways.  
  
Seto: Shut up mutt. I'll stay just 'cause you want me to Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Yey!  
  
DP: Ok. Could we get started now?  
  
Soon after everyone auditioned DP announced who got what part.  
  
DP: Ok. Serenity. You got the part of the Virgin Mary, the mother of Jesus.  
  
Serenity: Yeah! I got the part! I got the part!  
  
DP: Tea you are the angel that appears to the shepherds.  
  
Tea: I'm the friendship angel!!  
  
DP: 0_o; Ok. Well Joey you are Shepherded #1.  
  
Joey: Cool.  
  
DP: Yugi, You are baby Jesus.  
  
Yugi: It's 'cause I'm short isn't it?  
  
DP: Seto you are Joseph the carpenter also known as the husband of Mary the wife of Jesus.  
  
Seto: Yes!  
  
Joey: Hey! That isn't fare! My name is Joseph! It is so not fare! I don't want that creep near my little sister!  
  
Seto: Just shut up!  
  
DP: I'm sorry Joey but Seto was better than you.  
  
Joey: Grrrrr.  
  
DP: Well anyways Isis and Yami are the singing angels, Bakura and Ryou is shepherds #2 and #3, and Marik is going to be the inn keeper, Malik is going to be "king" Harold.  
  
Malik: Yes! Finally! I get to be king!  
  
DP: No not really.  
  
Malik: ...-_-.....  
  
Seto: Wait hold up. RACHEL!!!!!!!  
  
Me: WHAT????  
  
Seto: How did Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Marik, and Malik suddenly appear?  
  
Me: 'Cause I needed more people. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Me: Good. Bye. I need to take my nap *Cough* *Cough* Oh man.  
  
Hiei: RACHEL!!!! GET BACK TO BED THIS INSTENT!!!!  
  
Me: Coming. *Cough* *Cough*  
  
Seto: 0_o; Ok. Well that was interesting.  
  
DP: 0_o; Well see you all later. Next meeting is on Friday. K?  
  
Everyone including random dudes: K.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: *Cough* *Cough* Uhh. Well thanks to SOMEBODY!!! I had to get out of bed and you know what?! I GOT A LONG LECTURE FROM HIEI!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Sorry. ....-_-......  
  
Me: FIRE DRAGONS!!!!!!  
  
Fire Dragons: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? What happened what?  
  
Me: GET YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Me: Never mind.  
  
Fire Dragons: How have you been? You were missing on Wed. and late Tues. Where were you?  
  
Me: I went home duh. I was sick. *Cough* *Cough*  
  
Hiei: You can leave now.  
  
Fire Dragons: So protective. {Leaves}  
  
Hiei: Rachel?  
  
Me: -_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
Hiei: ^_^ {Whispering} Well anyways bye for now!  
  
Me: ^_^zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
